


Boiling Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A - Freeform, Abuse, Angst, College, College AU, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Math, Rape, SO, Sans - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut, Undyne - Freeform, Well - Freeform, but shit is INTENSE, cant pun, cuz undyne, dick - Freeform, early, for a healthy relationship, idk - Freeform, is - Freeform, lol, looove, nevermind, non con, not a slow burn, puns, reader - Freeform, sans is like sciency, science and math, u - Freeform, u hate sceince, ye slow burn, yeee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You attend a college and befriend a couple of monsters. You and Sans hit it off, you like him. He likes you. Unfortunately, he has problems dealing with jealousy, and he is also being over worked with the discovery of a mysterious matter coating the entrance to the Underground.Eventual smut. None yet, yet heavily implied stuffs





	1. That One Day In Physics

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i did a thing and there will b smut and shit and like soon he is gonna b super jealous and omgmgmgmgomgomgomgogm please leave comments and kudos!! i will update soon, if this is positively looked at!!!!1

So, you exist. You’re boring, other than the fact that you know fucking magic. A couple years back a bunch of the monsters came up, because they existed and for some reason humans never knew. Their ambassador was a kid, and a grown monster who looked like a goat. Well, when this happened, a bunch of magic was released into the air and a small number of humans, around 5, gained magic. 

Well, that's the number that the government knows. 

Yeah, you were not going to become the focus of publicity. Especially when there are so many racists towards monsters and their magic. You kept quiet. Wasn’t a big deal, you could manipulate water. So, you're a waterbender! All those years of Avatar: The Last Airbender is paying off!

You’re life is not normal like you make it out to be. You’re actually kinda cool. Other than the fact that you work at Chipotle and you’re currently attending college at Ohio State University. You were slowly working your way up to your Mathematician degree!

You sigh in a way that shows your content life, as you fold your last burrito of your shift. You grab your belongings, and leave. You only say goodbye to your few friends. 

The walk to your dorm is easy, seeing as you live right behind Chipotle. You walk up to your room, put in your key and literally just fall onto your bed. That's it. You have no dorm mate, you were the one that happened to get cut off, forcing you to be alone. You are okay with this though. Being alone is nice, really nice. You don’t want that many friends. You just want to study more algorithms and be amazing at what you do.

That's what you say every night before you fall asleep.

The sound of your alarm buzzing shakes you awake. You jump up and sigh, you’re going to your Physics class. The one you were in said you were too advanced at it (no shit, you're a fucking mathematician) so you got bumped up to a new class. You are 4 classes behind, and even with the emails from your professor, you are lacking confidence. You’re great at math, but Physics is the child of maths and sciences. Science in your kryptonite. The class where you were declared advanced, was doing all math related studies that week. You are confident you can do well, but will you? 

You scream internally as you mourn over any chance of having an easy semester. You flip your hair behind your ear as you brush your teeth, glaring at yourself for giving into changing your class. You laugh at yourself for glaring into a mirror. After twenty minutes, you are ready to leave. You are actually wearing just leggings, a t-shirt that is kinda big and dark green, and a hoodie from your high school. You know no one else cares about what they wear, right?

Wrong!

Everyone in your class looks, well, put together. Not like perfect, but at least wearing a casual shirt and jeans with their hair being styled. You want to die. Knowing everyone probably has a seat they always go to, you wait for all the seats to fill up. You also notice a couple monsters (cool!). There are 6, a lizard thing, some kind of weird snow thing, a rabbit, a cat, a ghost and a skeleton. That is not a lot compared to your 300 student class. 

Soon everyone fills in, and your professor arrives. He smiles and speaks to you briefly, then instructing you to sit wherever a seat is empty. You try to sit by a nice looking girl in the front, but she sneers at you. “I have a friend who sits there.” Okay, don’t be a bitch. You look around and the only other seats are not too pleasant. Either next to a guy who looks like he has sex every day before class, or near the monsters.

Monsters it is.

You sit next to the lizard thing and another human girl, becoming the barrier of humans and monsters. Metaphorically. The lizard looks surprised, and you smile warmly at her, and she smiles back, as if she was anticipating for you to bully her. The girl next to you grunts once she realizes you were nice to them.

Class is stopped, and the professor must leave for ten minutes due to an emergency on the other side of the school. Everyone talks. The monsters are eyeing you, cautiously. 

“Erhm, hello. My name is ___. I got transferred from a different class. Sorry if I am making you uncomfortable.” You say formally. You have always been confident in the way you spoke, trying not to be too articulate and appearing stuck up.

The lizard pipes up. “I’m A-Alphys. If you don’t mind me asking, w-why are you sitting here?” She stutters, blushing. She seems very weirded out, but relaxed, as if she trusts you won’t hurt her.

“Well, the other open seats did not look too appealing” you nudge to the guy, gaining a chuckle from a few of them. “so, I decided to sit here. I’m not like a lot of humans in this school” you smile. She smiles as well. 

“hey alphys, trade me seats.” The skeleton says, giving you an uncomfortable vibe. Why does he want to sit next to you? You also like Alphys! She was kind of endearing and cute.

“O-okay.” She says, smiling at him. They switch.

“nice to meet ya, sorry if i made you uncomfortable, but it makes me look a ton better if i am sitting next to someone who does not care about looks like me, a skeleton.” He smiles, you catch the pun and smirk, before realizing what he said. Did he just say you look bad, indirectly? Well, you don't look great.. But still! You drop the smirk.

“Oh, nice pun. Great job at complementing, got a real knack for it, don’t you?” You say in a very passive aggressive manner.

You really look at him. He is somewhat short compared to some monsters, yet still about a foot taller than you, or that's how it appears sitting. He has a permanent smile on his face, yet you can tell it faltered with your comment. In fairness, you two did dress equally lazy. He stiffens a little.

“er , sorry. was a joke, the name is sans. im a pretty relaxed guy who isn’t that much of a dick.” He says, blue spreading across his face. You frown, feeling bad. Then smile again to realize he is kind of nice. Noticing your smile, he sees it as a way of saying you get it. 

“No worries, it’s nice not being the only person who looks bad.” You smile sheepishly, feeling better. Alphys smiles at you, Sans smirks and relaxes into his seat, crossing his hands.

You talk to him, and Alphys whom is next to him for a little bit about your reasonings for being in this class. Sans is trying to become a physicist, Alphys is a doctor and scientist from the underground, she just has to get a degree to come with that.

“Hey, why are you talking to these things?” A guy rudely snides, chuckling coming from his friends. You glare at him, half tempted to control the blood in his body, or make tears erupt from his eyes. Of course, you don’t. You only smile.

“Blow me.” You wink at him, causing himself to recoil.

“Monster fucker.” He shoots at you. Smiling, thinking he can throw you off. Jokes on him, you already have no dignity!

“At least they’d be good at it.” You shoot back, just as confidently. Sans, laughs pretty hard. Alphys smiles really big, to see a human defend her friends. The guy only rolls his eyes and says something under his breath. You are about to reply, but your professor has returned. You pull back out your notes, ready to pay attention. You feel a pair of eyes glance at you a couple times.

Halfway through class, Alphys hands you a note.

“Me and some friends are going to watch some anime tonight, wanna join? Were all pretty okay :)”

Anime? You don't even hand the note back, you just nod eagerly, luckily not caught by your professor.

Class ends and you walk to Alphys, smiling brightly at her. It feels warm to have plans, even though you want to feel isolated.

“Thank y-you so much, for defending us. N-not all humans are bad I-I guess.” She cheers awkwardly, Sans right next to her.

“yeah, thanks kid. not a lot of people would do that.” Sans says, super relaxed, his hands (does hands work as the word to say?) sink into his jacket. You really look at him. His anatomy is not like a real skeleton, and his bones are kinda wide. He is tall, compared to you. You are not small, you are athletic. You have curves, but they’re muscular. You are tall, 5’8’’. You are strong, benchpressing way too much for your size. Yet, he still is a head or so above you, which is attractive, considering every guy is not that tall , most comparable in height to you.

Oh, well it would be attractive, but he is a skeleton. That’s what you say in your head, at least. Not admitting that he is a little cute.

Oh shit, he caught you staring. He didn’t react, most likely to spare you the embarrassment you were feeling.

“S-so, ___, you still want to join us? A c-couple of our friends will be there.” Alphys says, hoping for you to join them. You dont know, you think it sounds fun but like, anxiety you know? You don’t know them.

“Sure.” What the fuck, why do you do this to yourself. You smile, but internally, you are preparing your suicide.

You begin your walk, still glancing at the skeleton. He has pretty cool anatomy. Yeah, that's why you’re staring.

You just don’t realize, he is glancing at you too. Alphy’s notices though.

She is freaking out, texting her girlfriend about it, on the walk to her house. That is not a good idea, because her girlfriend is going to mess with you and him, way too much.

//

You step inside, behind Alphys, Sans next to you. He is cracking puns about science, while you are groaning. You just hate science so much. 

“Hey punk!” A fish lady screams at you. You recoil in surprise. She laughs and hugs Alphys, you guess they’re dating. “The name is Undyne, oh hey! You seem pretty strong! Hard to meet someone with a similar muscle build to me!” She shines her razor teeth at you. You two did had the same build. She was, however, taller than you. You smile, once you recollect yourself. “Do you fight a lot to train?” She inquires.

“Uh, no, I am a swimmer. Hold all the records at my old High School” You say confidently, knowing that you are good at what you do. Maybe that’s where your magic came from partially? 

“Oh, so you wear swimsuits a lot? That must be a pretty great sight, don’t you agree, S-” She is cut off quickly by her girlfriend, you think. You knew what she was going to say. You aren’t oblivious. You act like you are though, for the sake of Sans and you not feeling awkward. 

“Oh uh, yeah, I guess it is.” You wink at Undyne and Alphys. They chuckle, inviting you into the living room, where another skeleton sits.

“HUMAN, HELLO! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” He shouts, making you jump and fall back against Sans. Once you realize that, you jolt back forward. That doesn't stop Undyne from cackling. 

“Watch yourself kid, or I might have a bone to pick with ya” He says, smiling, covering up the blue on his face. Papyrus yells, about him contaminating you. Alphys covers Undynes mouth so she doesn't make an indecent joke about sex. You smirk at his joke and turn back to Papyrus. 

“I am ____, it is nice to meet you. Are you and Sans related?” You question curiously, seeing as they are skeletons. 

“You curious about Sans? He is a pretty nice guy, singl-” Undyne begins, and gets cut off again, by Sans this time. You are so shook right now, but luckily Papyrus covers you.

“YES, UNFORTUNATELY, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS RELATED TO HIM. HE IS MY LAZY BONES BROTHER!” Papyrus dramatically cries. Sans shrugs.

“tibia honest, im not that bad.” Sans winks at Papyrus. Papyrus screams. 

You guys begin watching an anime, you can’t pay attention, because you're just so happy by finally having something to do on a Friday night.

Also, you are sitting next to Sans, in fairness, you don’t care. You just find him kinda cute. The comments from Undyne is what's getting you. You still laugh at it though.

You are so happy, you wish you could just use some magic.


	2. That One Day at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> go to the beach with friends , meet some old friends, and it seems like sans has a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still dont like writing fanfics bc i am bad at it but i need to release myself for all my love for this skeleton. i do also have a huge plot prepped for this, just it will take some time. ty <3

The episode ended, making that episode 5 that you watched that night. You yawn, super tired. You want to lean your head on a shoulder, and Sans was next to you. Yeah, no, that would be awkward since, the jokes, yanno? So you kinda just lean your head back and wish you could sleep a little, Sans fell asleep, so it is not rude, right? Just for a second…

//

“Oh my god, look at them! Haha, take the picture!!” Undyne is practically screaming, causing you to wake up. Your head WAS on his shoulder, which is what SHOULD NOT happen. You slowly remove your head from his shoulder so he doesn’t wake up, making it so only you have to be embarassed, and the awkwardness can be avoided. 

“___! You two are totally soul mates.” Undyne says, looking at the picture she took. As soon as she said that, Alphys shut her up. 

“W-well, not technically. They could be, but they o-only just met. This means nothing r-romantic.” She states matter of factly, but she actually hopes you two are. You make a mental note ‘ignore and keep away from the cute skeleton. Only be friendly.’ 

“MY, DOES THE HUMAN HAVE A CRUSH ON MY BROTHER?” Papyrus practically gushes. He wants it, because Sans will finally leave the house.

You become frigid and uncomfortable. You only just met these people. Are monsters just more forward, not really caring if they come off as too much? You smile weakly and feign content. “Uh, no I don’t. I don’t know him, or anything. I fell asleep and my head just kinda fell. Nothing else about it. Like, seriously, only a couple hours have I known him.” you practically whimper. Frustrated, you begin to move the blood in your body. This helps you control your magic when you get fidgety, and you just wanna create a tsunami. You aren’t mad, just incredibly uncomfortable.

Sans opens his eyes, slowly waking up, noticing all eyes were on him. “hey now, what did you guys draw on my face? i nose you guys did something.” He said, keeping his monotone face, which is smiling. You said something before Undyne could step up.

“Oh, we were just talking about uhm…” You pause, panicking, find something ____, quick! “You look like this celebrity, like same facial structure.” You spit out as quick as fathomly possible, surprising yourself that you conceived such a stupid excuse.

“really, what celebirty?” Sans said mockingly, as if he knew that was a straight lie and wanted to mess with you.

“Oh, uh… Ryan Gosling.” You said, inwardly hitting yourself. You want to smack Undyne, because she just cannot stop laughing at your awkwardness and total failure and trying to cover up your tracks. Even Alphys is snickering, and signaling to Papyrus to not say anything. 

“never heard of him, can you look him up undyne?” Sans says, as if he thought he didn’t exist.

Undyne pulls up a picture of the gorgeous Ryan Gosling, who definitely does not look like Sans, but you'll just say that for a cover up. After going through picture for about thirty minutes, just because Papyrus needs more comparisons, Undyne speaks up.

“Dang, he is a cutie, isn’t he?” She says to everyone, kinda asking.

“Yeah, I know.” You exclaim, happy monsters can note his gift.

“Well, does that mean Sans is cute then? Since they look alike?” Undyne asks, practically challenging you to respond with something not awkward.

Your senses are completely alert right now, trying to cover yourself. You hear Sans practically snicker. “well thanks, d-” you cut him off.

“Well, they only share a face shape. That’s it, they look nothing alike other wise.” You say, sighing happily, covering yourself. Sans frowns at the lack of endearment. He goes back to sleep, and you flip of Undyne, and she can’t stop laughing.

//

You have become friends with them, and now you hang out with them at least four days a week. Sometimes, a goat woman named Toriel joins you all. Apparently they all knew the child ambassador very well, and they are friends, but he is busy doing his thing too often. Well, it's been two months since you all became good friends, which means a lot of teasing with Sans. Eventually it had to be accepted and now you two are whatever. In fairness, you did like Sans a lot. You spent the most time with him and Undyne, who has slowly become one of your closest friends. 

You love her, it's nice to work out with someone. It is nice working out in new ways, and making her swim was fun. She just won't give up on you and Sans.

“We’re going swimming today. No questions.” She says one morning to you, Sans, Alphys, and Papyrus. You inwardly sigh, knowing that this is to make Sans look at your half naked or something. She won't win, you'll just wear a one piece that goes down to your knees, your professional racing suit. As if reading your mind, she says “Also, ___ so you don’t have to go home, here is an extra suit of mine.” She says slyly, winking. Oh my god, this literally shows, like, everything. It's so thin. You just look up at her, how can she expect this. Oh my god, Sans is blushing. Why. Why is this happening, it's like an awfully written fan fiction. “Everyone, change, now. We have to go so we can have more time to swim!”

Everyone runs off to their own room to change, you go with Undyne and Alphys, cause girls yanno. Once alone, you can’t help it. “You never give up, do you, Undyne?” you ask rhetorically, rolling your eyes. 

“W-well, he does seem to like you a lot..” Alphys says, you want to scream.

“Please, Alphys, not you too!” You mockingly cry in disbelief, you are going to practically be forced to date Sans. They laugh at you.

“Oh my god, of course we have to do this! You two are always staring at each other, and whenever you guys catch each other, you can’t stop blushing!” Undyne howls, hugging Alphys.

“No, we don’t. I do not have a romantic interest in him.” You say, stuck up. They laugh again. That wasn’t a lie. You thought he was incredibly attractive, and stuff, but that’s it. Definitely not a little crush, definitely not.

You all were ready to leave, and you threw on the clothes you were wearing. Some Nike sports shorts and a tank top. Everyone hopped into Alphys van, you and Sans sitting together in the back. Not by force, by choice. It wasn’t awkward, kinda. Due to pool necessities, you were smushed. This is a great start to your Spring Break. Being like, nearly on top of your closest friend, whom everyone wants you to date. He smiled a little at you, face nearly completely blue.

You guys arrived at the beach. Everyone steps out of the van, you are talking to Sans and Paps about some kind of pasta. 

“___, race you to the water!” Undyne yells, sprinting, giving her a head start. You want to scream at her. This was unfair. You would not lose. She hasn’t taken off her clothes, meaning that she will have to pause at the water. So, being clever, you run as fast as you can, taking off your tank top and pants while running. As you get next to her, she trips you. So close, yet so far. She jumped in, laughing at you laying in the sand with your tank top partially off. The other three caught up eventually.

“hey, need a hand?” Sans asks, about to take off his hand. 

“I know you can't really do that” You snicker, and he smiles, because he can't. He still helps you up. “Well, let's swim!” you say to everyone. You take off your clothes, feeling two eyes staring a fire into you. You catch Sans staring, hard. He looks up and blushes. You knew what he was doing. 

“Staring at my muscles? I know, I am pretty strong.” You winked at him, feigning innocence. He smiles

“uh, yeah.” He musters out of embarrassment, like he know you were just acting innocent. You don’t know what to say, so, you just run into the water. You jump on one of those float things that let you just rest above the water.

“Really, ____? You think your gonna avoid swimming with us?” Undyne yells, ready to push you off.

“FEAR NOT, _____! I WILL MAKE SURE THE WATER IS SAFE!” Papyrus exclaims, making you smile. He is so darn adorable. Without realizing it, your raft is tipped over. You sink underwater. Looking around for Undyne, so you can beat her up, you realize the only person close to you is a certain skeleton.

That dick threw you off the tube.

“Sans! I am going to kick your ass!” You yell, rising up from the water, he innocently smiles.

“hey kid, dunno what youre talkin about.” He replies sheepishly. You swim, maybe boosting yourself with some weird magic, to him and tackle him underwater. You force him under, laughing when he pulls you under too. You open your eyes under the water, and you two are staring at each other. He smiles and you begin to laugh even harder, before you both come up. 

“SANS! ___! DO NOT KILL EACH OTHER” Papyrus shouts, laughing himself.

“no promises, she belongs drown there.” Sans puns, and you tackle him again, this time he prepares himself, extending arms, laughing. Your hands find his and your holding both of his hands underwater. It isn’t awkward, just, new. Well, it became awkward once you two realized you should let go, but neither did. You were underwater, just holding and staring at eachother for like thirty seconds. You realized soon what you were doing and came up for air. He did shortly after, Undyne winking at you. You looked at him and blushed apologetically. He smiles at you, knowingly. Soon, you all just go at it, slinging water at each other. Sometimes you go up to Sans, and accidently touch him. Or rub against him. Who knows.

//

This day has ended. You had fun swimming, but you were exhausted. Not to mention you still need to study calculus. Everyone begins packing up, when you see an old group of friends.

“Hey, I'll catch up in a second with you guys.” You say, practically sprinting out to your old friends. James, Josh, and Alexis see you, and smile brightly while waving you over. You really missed them. James was funny, Alexis was kind and well, Josh was your ex. He was nice though. No hard feelings. Just didn’t work.

“Heya, ____, long time no see!” Josh says, all three of them hugging you. Oh man, San’s face when Josh hugged you, and his hand trailed down your back. “We thought you were going to Wittenberg?” They psuedo question.

“Nah, I got accepted here and changed my mind last moment.” You tell them, smiling. They all smile warmly at you, and begin asking you if you remember that one time you all got stoned and went to the movies, and you started crying because you thought you were in space. You were so happy to see them. You couldn’t stay for too long so you told them you have to go, hugging all of them. Hugging Josh last was weird, especially when it lasted 5 seconds longer than the others, and he crooked his face into your neck and squeezed. It felt weird, because you knew what that meant. He was nice, but you don’t think it would be okay, even if he was a total cutie. You smile at him. “Wanna come over tomorrow, all of you?” You inquire, they all nod as you say goodbyes and leave.

When you return to your monster friends, they all smiled and asked who they are. Undyne threatening to beat Josh up for touching you. 

“Some old friends, I invited them over tomorrow if any of you would like to meet them.” You kindly reply, laughing at Undyne.

Sans just seemed out of it.

// sans pov //

I look up, and all the sudden two guys and a girl are calling ____ over. I don’t get why, probably old friends. It does not make sense though why I felt territorial when the brown haired one touched her. It made magic go through all parts of my body. I do not have feelings for her, even though she is the best looking thing I have ever laid my eyes on. He just, hugged her for so long. His hands dripped down her back, as if he was taunting me. It’s an insane thought, he does not even know me.

“Some old friends, I invited them over tomorrow if any of you would like to meet them.” ____ said, a glint of happiness that I haven’t seen in her eyes.

Wait, he is coming over to her house? No.

No.

n o.

Like I would let that disgusting pervert touch her. Have to go to her house tomorrow. Protect her. Watch her. Stop him. 

Fuck! I shake my head at myself, why would I think that? She isn’t mine. To be frank, I don’t even want to date her, she is just really pretty. Oh wait. My season is coming up, where my body is going to produce excess magic. My body is reacting this way because it needs to prepare a way to exert it. Of course, I am just horny.

thats why no one else can touch her

I sigh internally at myself once again. Maybe I should just call up that really not-so-modest bunny that always comes into Grillby’s. She was kind of gross, and I don't know who all she has been with, but I need something ’to do’. Not as good as ____... what am I saying? I am not going to do that.

fuck

 

//your pov//

Sans is being super weird, but it is whatever. You climb back into the van with him, and now, he seems like he might be holding onto you tightly. Maybe we're just too cramped back here. Yeah, that is why.


	3. That One Day With Friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans meets ya friends, he hates one of them
> 
> he also finds something not good.
> 
> you also admit something to undyne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THE IDEA OF BEING BFFS WITH UNDYNE

Words cannot describe how happy you are to be reconnecting with some old friends. Yeah, you don’t like them as much as your new ones, but who could blame you? You have the best friends in the world.

“So, ____, your monster friends seemed nice. It’s cool you aren’t racist.” James said, Josh and Alexis agreeing. You are smiling with an incredible amount of glee. Of course they would not be racist. They are the most relaxed people you know, not to mention how nice all of them were.

“Yeah, I love them. They’re super nice. Matter of fact, I invited them over. I think only Undyne and Sans can come, Alphys is studying Papyrus’ magic, and how it differs from other monsters.” You tell them, realizing that they don’t know them by name, so you quickly tell them about each of them.

“Man, you seem to like them a lot. Is there anyone you like, in particular?” Josh asks, winking. Of course.

“No, they are only my friends, I care about them with pure endearment.” You smile, Josh scoots closer to you.

“Well, that's great to hear, glad you're available.” He says, his arm touching yours. Alexis and James laugh, calling him a flirt and a pervert. You laugh as well, hoping that he is just joking with you. Like said before, he is nice and cute, but you just can’t see it. 

You prepare to continue the conversation, but a knock at your door prevents that. You apologize and excuse yourself to open the door, only to be greeted by two of your closest friends! You envelope Undyne into a hug, which she never did before, and you hug Sans, and maybe you didn’t want to let go. Maybe you didn’t, for like, an extra second. Maybe your magic started freaking out, so you had to move the blood in your veins around a little, so you would not freak out. Kind of hurt, and made you twitch a little. You smiled shyly at him, he returned the smile.

“Hey, ___, are these your friends? Introduce us!” Alex yells, jokingly scolding. You smile shyly at her.

“Well, this is Undyne, this sugar skull is Sans,” You pause to see Sans blush at a nickname. You smirk at him, continuing what you were saying. “these idiots are Alexis, James and Josh.” You say, pointing to each of them individually. Josh smirking when you point to him, winking at him. You smile at him, chuckling at his perseverance. You heard Undyne laughing, turning around, you can’t tell why. You don’t even realize how much Sans had tensed up.

You invite everyone to sit around your T.V., opening Netflix and tossing the remote to Undyne, commenting that you trust literally no one else with picking a good show on Netflix. Josh making a comment about how you two used to watch Netflix together all the time, well, not really watching any of it. Everyone laughed but Sans. 

“hey ___, let me help you.” Sans said sharply, not really in an aggressive manner, but in more of a way that says ‘I’m gonna kick your ass if you object.’. Not like you were gonna say no anyways.

“didnt know you had a boyfriend.” He said kinda harshly, muttering something else under his breath. Your breath hitched, as your face was engulfed with blushing. You liked this, attention. You didn’t know if you were making him jealous, but the idea of that made you feel things you should not be feeling. 

“Not a boyfriend,” You begin, kind of wanting to test the waters of this skeleton, maybe make his blood boil. Metaphorical blood, he is a skeleton. “however, he is my ex. Man, that was insane. Him and I were crazy.” You wink at Sans. Oh my god, did his eyes just flash blue?

“you invited an ex over to your house? that doesnt ex-actly feel normal.” Sans says, winking, but you think he is having trouble maintaining his composure.

“Yeah, I don't know. He is super nice to me though so..” You trail off, treading on thin water. “Let's go, popcorn is finished.” You say smiling. He follows behind you, really looking like he does not want to talk. You see that an empty seat was saved for you, next to Josh. Undyne was going to sit next to you, but took a chair so another seat would be empty. Presumably for Sans. You feel like he is about to beat you to your seat next to Josh, so you sit down first to prevent any tension. Sans gives you an annoyed look before sitting down next to you. Josh does not seem to notice.

“So, have you guys heard about the weird stuff near the entrance of the underground?” Alexis asks, starting the conversation. You don’t know what she is talking about, but you don’t feel necessarily great about it.

“What? No! What is happening?” Undyne asks, a little taken back. The racism and whatnot has been putting her on edge, alerting her if anything seems off, and related to monsters. Alexis seems surprised by Undyne’s upfront and loud attitude. She then smiles, they are probably going to enjoy each other. Sans tenses, you shoot him a worried look, he shoots back a smile. He seems concerned.

“Apparently there has been an incredibly high amount of radiation?” Alexis states, unsure if she even believes it herself. “Like, no one has been affected by it though. Like, the density of all the radiation should give cancer if within the area for more than a few minutes. It doesn’t make sense.” She says, finishing her point.

“Dude, what if it isn’t radiation! Like, it is some weird monster stuff! We don’t know too much about them, so what if this is something awesome!” James yells. He is smiling, like he is genuinely intrigued about this.

“Sans, you're a physicist, what would happen with all that condensed radiation, if it were to get to an outrageous point?” Undyne asks Sans.

“i havent really studied the properties of matter, from what i know though, it would physic-ally do nothing, regardless of amounts.” Sans smiles, winking at you. You laugh a little at his stupid pun. Undyne rolls her eyes at you two, Alexis catching on. Josh notices, and he shortly started playing with some of your hair afterward. 

“I forgot how soft your hair was! I should have paid more attention when my fingers were tangled in it. I mean, I was doing other things that concerned me a lot more.” Josh says, winking and blushing at you. He emphasized the word ‘doing’. You blush, not replying.

“ok im gonna go to the entrance to the underground check it out bye” Sans says at light speed. He teleports away right after. No one really questions it, only Undyne really getting why,. Oh dang. You feel bad. At least now you have room to scoot away from Josh, trying to be nice while doing it.

 

\\\\\sans pov\\\\\

Okay what the hell, who does he think he is? Does he think it is okay to disrespect ___ that easily? I have been having all these thoughts and ideas and fantasies about her, and I haven’t even been doing anything remotely like that. 

She didn’t even care.

She probably wants to be with him.

Of course she does, she’s probably just a whore, and I don’t know it. Or I do, she was practically throwing herself at me when we were underwater. At least I hardly care about her. Yeah. Right. Lying to myself. Maybe if I treated her like the slut she was being, she would actually notice me. Whatever.

I should stop. Here I am, the underground entrance. It does feel different, like I know what this is. It is so familiar. Like, it's on the tip of my tou-

Oh no.

This isn’t good.

//return to norm pov//

Everyone left, but Undyne. She is staying the night. You are so happy you are her have become best friends. This happening has caused Papyrus and Alphys to get close, indirectly. It is so nice having a best friend like her. You and her lay on your couch together, feet overlapping. 

“Sans left real quick, huh?” Undyne asks rhetorically. You smile at her attempt to mention Sans.

“Yeah, he did. Worried about him.” You respond kinda quickly. She smiles, you can see part of her pointy teeth.

“Wonder why he did..” She said, trailing off. Talking as if she did really know, just wanting to tease you. You are preparing yourself mentally. “It couldn’t be because, it hurt him so much to see another guy flirt with his lady?” She asked, also rhetorically, wiggling her eyebrows. Your face is blushing, and she takes the opportunity to put you in a headlock. She is laughing so hard now, and you are too. “Admit it, you got a crush on the bag of bones!” She yells, hardly able to keep her composure. You are laughing with her.

“Never! I don’t like him!” You barely get out.

“Not letting go until you say it.” She huffs, in a friendly manner, not moving her arms. You notice she is stifling a laugh.

“Fuck off, Undick!” You yell at her, trying to escape. You may be strong like her, but she is a lot better at fighting. You can not deny it.

“Admit it!” She says again.

“Okay! So I think he is kind of cute! Whatever.” You get out between gasps. She finally let's go, smiling so wide, and proud of herself. She pulls out her phone immediately, you know she is texting Alphys.

“I knew it! You love him!” She states, victoriously.

“I only think he is cute!” You say, defending yourself. Oh man, your face is red.

“Oh, so you wanna bang him?” She says, nudging you.

You blush. You haven’t put too much thought into that, but a couple times you might have thought about it. Your mind trails off to what it would be like for him to be on top of you whil-

“Oh my god, you're totally imagining it. You whore!” Undyne cackles, unable to control herself.

“No! You just embarrassed me. That's it.” You stick a tongue out. She laughs.

You were so happy she was your best friend. You secretly liked the teasing. You won't admit it. You two spend the rest of the night hanging out, watching a bunch of movies. Alphys eventually joins. She looks stressed and worried the whole night though. She insists she is fine though.

Wonder what made her so worried.

\---

You wake up, Undyne and Alphys have left. They left a cute note. Well, until the end when Undyne made a crude joke about her and Alphys doing unspeakable things. You smile at how cute they were.

You prepare for work. It's so sad, you only have a week of Spring Break remaining, and you have to go to work.

You get ready and leave, a certain skeleton lingering on your mind.

\\\

Work takes forever, but you're finally on your way home. Your phone vibrates in your pocket.

‘hey, wanna party tonight. it is only like,,, 9. lets go.’  
Undyne

Well, looks like you're busy tonight.

\\\sans pov\\\

Oh my god, I can not stop working. I have to stop that from spreading, or condensing. It requires so much more attention than just basic physics. If only ____ was here, her math would really help right now. No, I can do it on my own, it will just take a bit longer.

… Someone texted me.

‘alphs, and i are gonna party tonight. ___ is coming. join us, bring paps.’  
Undyne  
Of course she is going to party. Probably throw herself at some more guys. I need to finish this..

You know what, I deserve a break.

“paps , wanna come to grillbs with me tonight? undyne, alphys, and ____ will be there.” Hope he says no, I’ll probably be really shitty tonight.

“OF COURSE!” He responds enthusiastically.

Of course. Might as well have fun tonight. I need it, especially with all this work I am going to have to do.

Please stop condensing.


	4. That One Day in the Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans fucks up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filler chap in case i cant update tmrw.
> 
> he gets a lot worse.
> 
> if i get a fanart for my fic, ill update 4 times in one day, ;;)) <3
> 
> this was rushed. pls let me know any mistakes.

You wanna look hot, but like, not like you are trying to look like a whore, yanno? You do not know what to wear. Until you see it. It's a tight black dress, that has holes at the shoulder, but with tight black sleeves going all the way down your arms. The dress cuts off just under your ass, which looks hella fine. You looked stunning. Your hair was curled and flowed so smoothly. You wore some winged eyeliner, nice eyeshadow and dark red lipstick. You step outside your dorm to begin walking.

After a quick walk, you get to Grillby’s. You realize you never asked Undyne what club. It was to safe to assume Grillby’s.

Oh hey, Undyne and Alphys. Yeah, safe assumption. You join their table, and they both perk up once they see you.

“Hey! ___, you look hot!” Undyne yells. Alphys agrees, commenting on how you looked nice.

“Yeah, I wanted to look good tonight.” You shrug, not sure why you did.

“Well, at least you looking that good won’t go to waste.” Undyne says, winking and nodding over to the door. Your face flushes red, as you can guess what she is implying. You slowly turn your head, to see Sans and Papyrus walk in. You hurriedly make yourself look as stunning as possible. You scoot over, making room for the skeletons, if they join you. There he is, and oh my god, he is so attractive.

What is wrong with your hormones tonight? 

As soon as you seem him, you get a bit more bouncy, hoping to catch his attention. He looks at you, and smirks. He is not taken back by your appearance. He does however blush at the sight of you. A warmness spreads to your legs. 

“HELLO FRIENDS, YOU MUST BE HONORED THAT I DECIDED TO JOIN YOU.” Papyrus yells, posing. You chuckle at him, trying to sound hot. You think it worked, Sans clenched his fist.

“Papyrus, sit next to me!” Undyne gushes, hugging him. You forgot how good of friends they were.

“guess that leaves one empty seat.” Sans smirks at you.

“I guess it does.” You respond, running fingers through your hair. He sits down close to you. Like, really, incredibly, close. All the sudden, the confidence you had fades away and you feel all giddy and nervous. He is trying to act flirty, you think, but you can tell he is angry. Like he wants to just berate you. He doesn’t do anything coupley, like putting his arm around you or anything. Any normal person would just assume you two were friends or something.

A waiter comes up to your table, asking for what you guys would like. No one wants to eat, just a couple of drinks. You guys don't let Paps though, he is getting water. He is too pure. It is weird though, he did understand the concept of being drunk? Now that made you uncomfortable.

“____, you plan on getting fucking smashed drunk tonight, right?” Undyne prys, practically begging you to get drunk.

“I don’t know. Probably not. Why do you want me so drunk?” You question right back at her. She grins at you, and looks at Sans real quick, and returns her sights to you.

“Never seen ya’ drunk before. Probably a great experience.” Undyne states matter-of-factly. You realize, none of them have seen you drunk before. No wonder they’re okay with seeing you drunk.

“No way, I am a total bitch when I am drunk. I am honest and mean. No way.” You insist, not wanting them to see you be a jerk. You are laughing with them. 

Your phone buzzes.

“W-who is that?” Alphys inquires. You smile at her, she is so darn cute. You look down at your phone. Oh, god.

“Oh, uhm, it's Josh.” You squeak, feeling awkward, remembering what Undyne said. Sans not liking him flirting with you. Her theory is immediately confirmed by his skeletal hand grabbing your lower thigh, just above the knee. He isn’t exerting too much force, just resting it there.

“what does he want” Sans asks, sounds like a demand.

“He asked me to go get coffee with him tomorrow.” You respond.

Nevermind him resting his hand. He is digging his fingers (you can say that for a skeleton right?) into your thigh. Now, you would normally be freaked out, but your waiter brought your drinks and you downed yours as soon as you had finished talking. You already felt a tad tipsy.

Now Sans is just kinda turning you on. Is this how he acts jealous? Well, might as well keep going. 

“HUMAN, DOES THIS JOSH HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU?” God bless Papyrus, making this easy.

“I don’t know. He is my ex, so I doubt he would.” You start, then mockingly act like you are thinking. “He has been really nice to me though. When we were at the beach, his hand did trail down my back. He has also been sitting close to me, touching my arm.” You say, no reaction from Sans at first, until suddenly, he moves his hand to the inside of your thigh and grab. You look at him, and he looks at you. The blush on your face gives him all the confidence in the world.

Undyne catches on with the fact that he is probably acting jealous, and you like it. (She doesn’t realize what he is doing under the table, thank god.) Of course, she has to help you.

“Did you ever fuck him?” Undyne goes straight for the heart, smiling and winking at you. You actually get flustered, embarrassed with yourself. Sans is pinning your thigh down, awaiting a response.

“Uh, yeah. Only him ever.” You respond sheepishly. While Undyne hoots out a laugh, Alphys had been talking to Paps and distracting her. Sans, well, was rubbing your inner thigh. 

“lets dance.” Sans asks, still seems like it's just a demand. Undyne was freaking out, hitting Alphys to get her attention. Does not work. You try to respond, but he just grabs your wrist and yanks you up. 

He got to look at you, but now his eyes were glued on your waist, making you shiver. Your tipsy mind was running laps, smiling. He pulls you away from the table so they cannot see you. He places his hands on your waist, and pull you two him. Your face to face with him. He smiles and turns you around.

You guys are grinding, to the beat of whatever stupid song was playing. You had arched your back, rolling your hips in circles into him. He grabs you and pulls the back of your face to his. His mouth next to your ear, you hear him growling.

“now, tell that guy to fuck off, because i don't share.” Sans mutters harshly into your ear, before biting into the nape of your neck, eliciting a moan from you, and forcing you to push yourself into him. This causes him to jolt forward, growling under his breath.

Okay, this is nice, but you aren’t drunk off your ass yet. You look at him and smile, and try to walk back to your table. When you try to walk, he grabs your hips and force them into him. Uh, what? Yeah no, this was a bit too far. You brush it off and smile awkwardly at him, and try to walk away again. This time, one hand digs into your hips, hard. Feels like he is tearing skin slightly and the other wraps around your wrist.

“Let go, please.” You ask politely, biting your bottom lip.

“no.” He replies shortly, only rubbing himself into you more. This is making you uncomfortable, and putting you on the verge of tears.

“Excuse me? I said ‘let go.’” You reply snappy this time, glaring at him.

“i said no.” He replies just as shortly again, making you feel violated. You have one free arm, and you use it to try to hit him, which catches him off guard, releasing slightly.

He grabs you and tears skin again at your hip, only stopping once he sees the tears that are about to downpour from your eyes. You are shaking violently, and trying to call for help. Your voice is choked up. He releases you.

“oh my asgore _____ i am so sorr-” You cut him off by slapping him.

“Go fuck yourself.” You snarl at him, running to your table, tears streaming down your face. You leave, no explanation.

\\\sans\\\

so conflicted

who cares she is a whore, i should go back to her and pin her a-

what is wrong with me i just hurt her i just made her cry, i molested her.

she was being a whore to you and other guys she deserved it

im so sorry ____

This goes on for a while.

To : Undyne  
hey i messed up and i am leaving going to go to my lab cy@  
Sans

\\\your pov\\\

Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, your phone won’t shut up. Sans won't shut up. He keeps messaging you. You replied only once saying that you are okay with never seeing him again. You refuse to read any more messages. You sit in your shower, crying. You are bending the water around you, to envelope itself to fit over you. What is wrong with him? 

It makes you sad, you never want to see him again. You still miss him though. You wish he was here to comfort you, but he was the one that hurt you. The water slowly streams down your body, rubbing over the torn skin on your hip, and the bruise on your wrist. Seeing this only makes you break down even more. You choke up sobs a couple times, trying to hold back.

You don’t realize how much Sans needs you right now. He is sitting in his lab feeling awful, and needing someone to work on this with him. Someone who happens to be majoring at a mathematician. Of course he could do it alone, but that nearly doubles the time.

You won’t help him though. He knows that. That's why he must uncondense the matter in the air. 

He can not even focus though. You thought this was bad.


	5. That One Day When You Learned to Forgive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its all gonna be okay, well
> 
> maybe

Spring Break was coming to an end, and you were still sulking pathetically in your room, sobbing mass amounts of tears because of how violated Sans had made you feel. You even hated yourself a little for allowing him to do those despicable things to you. You practically consented to it, fucking him on the dance floor. He texted you countless times, and called countless times (all you ignored), but nothing changed. You refused to acknowledge him in any way. Regardless of how much he sounded like he needed you.

He kept talking about how he needed your help, and if you even despise him, you should find it within yourself to recognize his pleas and just help him. In fairness, you did not hate him. You still cared about him, however this toxicity will only tear you apart. So you tell yourself that he is an okay person who just wants your help.

That means nothing, regardless. You were not going to help him, for what he did, and what he was capable of, was too horrendous to even consider once more.. He was a shitty person. You talked to Undyne about it, and once she found out, you swear she was shaking in anger. She had summoned spears and was throwing them outside for about ten minutes straight. You told her not to talk to Sans, but she left right after and went to the Skeletons’ house. You felt bad for Papyrus, and maybe Alphys, who would get caught in the horrifying cross-fire that is Undyne.

On a better note, you get to meet Toriel, Asgore and Frisk later today! They have claimed to have heard a lot about you, and they had a break from their duties as ambassadors, so they decided it was about time to meet you. You have only heard great things from Undyne about them, so you could not wait.

You groaned in annoyance that you would have to get ready though. Literally rolling out of bed, you proceed to put on some nice clothes and prepare lunch for the King, Queen, and child.

After you have spent some time trying to look appropriate for meeting the monarchs of the underground, and the child that set them free, you heard a knock at the door. You hurriedly straightened out your dress and ran your hand through your hair, thumb getting caught in a knot, making you sigh out of anger, before opening the door, only to be greeted by the king, who was towering above you, the queen, slightly taller than you, and the child. They were at your waist. You smiled warmly at them.

“Hello, you must be ____. I am Asgore Dreemurr, this is my wife, Toriel Dreemurr, and my child, Frisk Dreemurr.” Asgore states, his voice is deep, and sounds like honey. It is the kind of voice that you would want to read you bedtime stories.

“Hello, child. It is nice to finally meet you, especially after all the kind things I have heard of you.” She said in a motherly voice. It was soothing, and you just wanted to hug her. You did not do that, of course. 

“Hello, ___!” Frisk says happily, smiling, their hair is wavy and messy but in the right and cute ways. They are precious, but a lot older than what you saw on T.V. a couple years ago. 

“Welcome, all of you. Please come in, I have prepared lunch.” You tell them, stepping to the side to allow them in. They walk in, taking a seat at the table. A space is left for you next to Toriel and Asgore, making it so you are across from Frisk. You hand them all plates, as they help themselves to the fettuccine alfredo you made for today.

“I am so glad to meet you, Undyne and Alphys have spoken so kindly of all of you. I also know how difficult your lives must be, being royalty. Thank you so much for coming out of your way to meet me.” You say, starting the conversation.

“As have we, dear. Sans would not be quiet about how kind and considerate you were, especially to monsters. Such a trait as that is quite hard to come around.” Toriel states flatly, trying to remain happy and motherly, but when she mentions the discrimination that the monsters are feeling, she falters. 

It also catches you off guard when she mentions Sans. He talks about you to her. That is a revolution in an of itself, considering how he treated you. If he thought so highly of you, why would he do the things he did? You shook away the thoughts.

“Yes, humans can be awful, I know.” You say firmly, making sure they know that you won’t handle any of it. “In my eyes, however, monsters and humans are equals, and should be treated as such.” You say hopefully, wanting what is best for this world. All three of them look at you with endearment, as if they already care about you.

“It is quite amazing to meet a human like you. Especially one that the Royal Scientist of the underground thinks is spectacular.” Asgore says, nodding supportively at you. Your heart sings, because it is great to know Alphys does like you. You feel really horrendous because you're so close to Undyne, but nothing with Alphys. You will have to catch up with her. 

Asgore’s face becomes worried as he continues the flow of the conversation. “Have you heard of anything at the Underground, ___?”

“A couple friends said something about radiation, why?” You question, your mind going back to that night, beginning to worry for the sake of the Underground.

“Ah, well, somewhat. We believed it to be radiation, until Sans and Alphys began studying it independently. They are unable to discuss what it is, due to circumstances, but they’re insisting how hazardous this currently is.” Asgore responds quietly, as if him saying it will cause more dangerous events to occur.

“Oh, are they okay? This won’t hurt them, will it?” You ask, trying not to sound as alarmed as you currently are. You’re mind can’t stop itself from wanting to text Sans and find out if he is okay.

“We know that they were okay yesterday.” Frisk says, talking for the first time. They sound mature, as if they have seen things that would force them to grow up. Also, the way they said that eerily implied that it was dangerous, and their conditions now could vary.

“Well, let us not talk of something so concerning. Let us eat with our new friend.” Toriel stepped in, obviously uneasy with the topic at hand. 

The rest of the lunch went great. You learned that they would soon be on a break for a couple weeks from their duties, and would love to join all of you. They are a very kind family, mentioning how Asgore and Toriel had a couple bumps in the road, but they’re very happy now, especially with your their back on track.

They soon leave, insisting to see you another time, and exchanging phone numbers. As soon as they leave though, you race to your phone. No new texts or missed calls from Sans, when that was what he had been doing all day. You understand he is most likely okay, but you can’t stop yourself from worrying about him. Instead of craving in, you text Undyne.

Me  
hey no questions asked find out if sans is ok

Undyne  
LMAOOOO already forgiven that dick ?? me too, he wouldn’t stop being bitchy and sad about you ignoring him

Me  
nope just wantin to see if he is ok

Undyne  
you got it ;)

Five minutes later, you receive another message from Undyne. From a nice friend, it would be them letting you know he was alright. No, you get a screenshot from her conversation with Sans.

Undyne  
hey are you okay, ___ wants 2 know ;))

Sans  
bet

Undyne  
heres a screenshot  
Multimedia Message

Sans  
i wasnt being bitchy

Undyne  
lmao are you ok just answer

Sans   
idk maybe if she asked me herself IDDK

The messages ended there, and Undyne captioned it with ‘message him’ and like ten winky faces.

Well, he responded right? He has to be okay. Maybe..

Okay, you caved in.

Me  
r u ok some1 said u were doin dngrous stuff

Maybe if you make your message short, he will know that you didn’t want to talk to him.

Sans  
wow your worse at texting than me  
idk i kinda need your help with this even if your mad at me, legit this is kinda huge??? like quantum physics and stuff

Me  
u dnt need my help w that

Sans  
2 people are better than one and your good at math,,, like really good  
just come help me.

Me  
r u not gonna let me leave

Sans  
listen i have apologized so much okay,,,, just come help mee????? all monsters will be affected by this, not just me. dont wanna guilt u or nything but you could legit be crumbling all monster kind rn so 

Me  
… ok where are you

You’re so mad at yourself! Why did you give in? What if he is just lying, so that you will come and see his stupid bone face. A couple minutes went by, then you got a reply.

Sans  
outside your door hurry up, we can take a short cut.

Your body went cold, he was here? You were dressed nicely, in cute clothes, and looking great. That is normally fine, but right now, you don’t want to look good for him, you want to look normal, or not good. Something to keep his eyes away from you.

You panic, until you realize you don’t have to hurry. Still, knowing how serious this is, you run to your closet, grab a hoodie, sweat pants and change. You throw your hair in a messy bun, take out your contacts and put on glasses (that you have not worn in about 7 months, so the prescription isn't great, but fine enough for now.). You do not have time to take off your makeup, so you just run back downstairs and open the door.

Opening the door was like allowing all the awkward tension in the world to roam free between you and him.

“oh, i can see you wear glasses.” Sans says, attempting to lighten the mood with a pun. In reality, it's a cute joke and sorta funny, but you hold back the laugh and glare at him. He sighs annoyingly. “aight. lets go then. i know youll throw a fit if i grab you, so grab my jacket and hold on.” 

“Maybe I wouldn’t throw a fit if I could trust you?” You state, in an asking tone, making you sound like a dick.

You see Sans face lose it's smile, as if you just broke his heart.

“just grab it please” Sans practically whispers. You don’t know what to say, so you comply. The next second, you are engulfed in black, nothingness. Sans shudders at where you are, closing his eyes, to prevent seeing anything that is to not be seen. Then, you’re in his… basement? You realize you teleported. That has also been mentioned in passing. Have you teleported with him before? It felt all familiar? You are probably just blocking out thoughts of him… You begin to think about how you are in his basement again. It looks like an old laboratory. There wasn’t fancy equipment, but there were a lot of papers, diagrams, and some creations you did not understand.

“solve these while i continue to build this, tell me the numbers to the billionth decimal point for all numbers, and use the variables as they can be interpreted in x of y.” Sans says quickly. You look at the paper he just handed you, and they’re kinda hard problems. Nothing too intense, just super specific.

“What is happening? You can't expect me to work unknowing to what I am doing!” You say, angered. You look around, he has a bunch of flowers down here, a lot of them golden flowers, shining brightly. They remind you of all of the tulips you used to grow. This place was actually kinda pretty…

“okay, to be quick, that is not radiation, it is void matter. there is a place called the void, it is essentially purgatory. when enough matter is brought together, it creates a hole. the hole can only be satisfied by a strong enough soul. only one has ever been open before, and it took someone. see, this wouldn’t affect all monsters, except for the fact that it is still creating more void matter through mitosis, kinda. if we stop it soon, no souls will be lost, if we don’t, then according to my estimate, approximately 5,000 souls will have to be taken.” Sans said coolly, as he tried to remain diligent and work. Your jaw hung open, and you soon think you need more people.

 

“Uh, you could have told me sooner, I would have came. Also, don’t we need more than just two people?” You asked, panicked. 

“alphys is working, and she is like 10 people in one. also , this has to stay a secret, most monsters don’t even know of the void.” Sans states, looking at your paper, signaling you to work.

You blush, and begin working. The problems aren’t hard, because Sans already got most of the numbers. It is just filling in. You grow more curious as time goes on.

“How do you know about the void?” You inquire, and you immediately regret it. Sans freezes, and gets back to work. He says nothing, but you can feel it in the air, that you must stop questioning him.

After a couple hours of work in silence, only going up to him for more problems, and to give him numbers, he finally speaks.

“you can leave now, i can handle the rest.” Sans says, pointing to the basement door.

“No, you need my help.” You stubbornly reply, and before he says anything, you cut him off. “You can’t change my mind, Sans. Don’t try.” He closes his mouth, stopping his comeback from leaving his mouth.

“ok if youre hungry tell me”

Silence. 

You speak up after about five minutes, as if you are forgetting that you are mad at him.

“You have a lot of flowers, however, I feel like tulips would look better.” You say, smiling a small amount. Sans looks up at you, and seeing you smile causes him to relax.

“didnt know you liked tulips. they annoy me, why are they called tulips? they don't even have one lip?” Sans says, waiting for you to hopefully respond to his joke. You smile at the cruddy pun.

“I think they’re cool, and when they’re yellow, they are so gorgeous.” You smiled back, thinking of the memories, and how you used to have at least ten in your room.

“i guess they are pretty cool.” Sans smiles at you.

More silence.

“im sorry.” Sans says, not looking up. Your heart drops, because fuck.

You have fallen for this guy, no matter how mad you are right now.

“It’s okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO I WANT U ALL TO KNO THAT HONESTLY, THIS IS A FIC I WRITE WHEN I AM STONED, TIRED OR BORED. LIKE NO EFFORT AND IM SORRY, THATS Y IT SUCKS BUT HOLY SHIT I JUST GOT SUCH A GOOD FIC IDEA AND I HAVE TO WRITE IT LIKE OH MY GOD, I HAVE ALL THE CHAPS PLANNED AND EVERYTHING EEEE <3
> 
> ALSO I AM IN THE ASGORE X TORIEL FAN CLUB SUE ME.
> 
> ALSO FRISK ISNT DEAF IN THIS AU


	6. update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :p

okay guys, hear me out.

 

this story is not done, but slow updates. its not even good bc tbh i only work on this when im stoned or tired. i dont want this to reflect on me. i have a legit gr8 idea for a sansxreader fanfic, and this fanfic i will legit take seriously. not when im on that good shitt ayye lm@ooo 

 

seriously tho, ill update, but slowly. but i will most likely upload the first chapter of my new fanfic tonight

"To Bear Their Pain"

<3


End file.
